Posesion a un ¿Eva?
by IsabelCordy
Summary: one shot  el titulo lo dice los Evas tambien estan poseidos y si es asi quienes son sus shamanes


**Posesión de objetos a ¿Eva?**

La pelea de los shamanes había empezado. El grupo de Yoh (ya acabó y aún no me aprendo su nombre de pelea) contra los shamanes de agua. En la tribuna se encontraba Ana y los demás a su alrededor.

Silver dio inicio a la lucha y uno de los shamanes del equipo contrario hizo que Ryu saliera volando hacia la tribuna y cayera encima de Pilika (misma escena en la que Shinji ingresa al cuarto de Rei, toma los lentes de su padre y en ese momento sale Rei de la ducha, y al tratar de quitárselos ellos caen, Shinji arriba ella abajo)

¡¡Depravado!! – le grito Pilika dándole una cachetada

¡Oye!, Kinder, esa es mi frase – Intervino Azuka que estaba sentada tres gradas más arriba

¿Quién diablos eres tú? – pregunto Len al verla

Soy la mejor piloto del mundo. (A Pilika) Ahora morirás por decir mi frase y sin pagar los derechos correspondientes – respondió la pelirroja señalándose así misma

Azuka, cálmate – le dijo Shinji que estaba sentado a su costado y se trataba de tapar con su gorra para que toda la multitud no lo viera al igual que a su compañera cosa que resultó ya que lo veían mas extrañados

Cállate baka – le grito Azuka

No me grites recuerda que soy sensible – le dijo entre sollozos

Azuka se puso una mano en la cara tratando de ocultar su enfado –no puedo creer que vaya a crear todo un mundo contigo (todos la miran) he leído el libreto

A mí nunca me lo dieron – dijo entre lágrimas

Porque eres un baka. Ataca Eva 02 – le dijo su "amiga" antes de llamar a su Eva

Eso es una posesión de objetos – dijo sorprendido Yoh al ver al Eva

Y una muy fuerte – lo apoyó Joro Joro más sorprendido que su amigo

Únete a mi grupo y serás la esposa del Rey Shamán – le dijo Hao apareciendo de la nada

Vaya, seré una reina – dijo Azuka levemente sonrojada por la propuesta

¡¡Oye, yo soy la futura esposa del Shamán King – gritaron al unisonó Ana y la narradora (o sea yo)

Yo soy la futura esposa del Shaman King – repitió Ana con su usual tono de voz

De acuerdo – que me dio mello

No me dejes, ¡¡te necesito!! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! – gritó Shinji al ver que la mujer de su vida lo estaba dejando

Consíguete una vida – le gritó el Eva 01 sentado tres gradas más arriba que su ¿hijo? Junto con los otros Evas (como es que nadie los vio antes) – ya lo dice el dicho que en el hospital te digan que es un niño no significa que en la vida lo sea – dicho esto, el Eva 01 se marcha con sombrero y capa para que no lo molesten mas y su ¿hijo? No le haga pasar más vergüenza

No te vayas mamá, no te alejes de mí – lloró al ver que la otra mujer de su vida también se iba

¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! – todos al unisonó

Ejem – soltó la narradora – volviendo a lo anterior, Azuka y Ana se están peleando por ser la esposa del Shaman King.

YO soy la futura esposa del Shaman King – recalcó Ana

Olvídalo, kinder, yo soy mejor que tú – dijo Azuka en un tono orgulloso

Probémoslo!! Pelea conmigo – la reto

- Mi Eva 02 es mejor que cualquiera

_Eso es genial mis dos grandes personajes pelando. Azuka con su Eva y Ana con Goki y Zenky._

Eso es trampa e injusto – protestó Azuka

¿Acaso no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para pelear con los guardianes? – se burló

- Te arrepentirás!!

_Azuka ataca y ... ¿se detiene? ¿Qué sucede?_

No hay más guiones – dijo Yoh

_¡Sorry! pero no sé quién vencerá, adoro a las dos._

Escribe o muere (va a atacar) – amenazó Hao

_Si me atacas yo escribiré cosas que pueden perjudicarte, que harían que seas solo una minúscula piedra en un zapato, recuerda que la pluma es más rápida que la espada. Yo tengo el poder muajajajaja, (ríe como desquiciada)._

Nos queda poco presupuesto así es mejor acabarla ya o no podremos pagarle a nadie – le dijo su prima

¡Mamá! – volvió a gimotear Shinji

Ya me harté de ti, baka, voy a destruir este libreto – le grito Azuka más furiosa

_Azuka bota el libreto y está por pisarlo cuando llegan Rina, Minnie y Rally para salvarlo._

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto más desconcertado Chocolove

¿Me dan sus teléfonos? – les dijo Ryu sacando una libretita

Hemos sido contratadas para salvar ese libreto – les informó Rina

¿Por quién? – pregunto la pelirroja

_Pasa un helicóptero y todos dicen OH!_

Ah!, Vaya – todos dijeron al unisonó

_Porque nadie me hace caso _

Ahora todos encuentran este lugar – dijo Joro Joro medio molesto

Espero que pasen por la tienda de recuerdos – pensó el apache Karim

Del helicóptero cae un interlocutor con paracaídas.

Él nos contrató - mencionó Rally

Vuelve, mamá, no te vayas, no te alejes de mí! Ayúdame! Te necesito tanto – seguía Shinji con su lloriqueo

Todos ven expectantes al interlocutor, a excepción del baka Shinji que ve el lugar por donde se fue el Eva 01.

Ellas son los ángeles de Gendou ósea YO, je,je, soy lo máximo – dijo la voz por el interlocutor

¿Podemos seguir con nuestra pelea? No tengo todo el día – dijo Ana a Azuka sin prestarle demasiada atención a los recién llegados

Sólo me tomará dos segundos destruirte – le dijo Azuka con una sonrisa

Creí que Ana sería tu esposa – le dijo Manta a su mejor amigo

Todo esto es muy confuso – le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

No es confuso, todo esto es una... – dijo Sylver dando a entender que era bastante obvio la situación

¡No! Sylver, ¡No! – trataron todos de detenerlo, pero fue imposible

¡¡Tontería!! – Sylver terminó su comentario

El eco rebotó en todas las paredes y se escuchó como si se hubiese dicho por un altavoz. El estadio fue vaciado totalmente, la gente salió despavorida. Solamente quedaron Ana, Azuka y Sylver quien era observado con furia por las dos chicas como si ellas botaran fuego por los ojos.

Nada de todo lo que yo hago es una tontería – le dijo furiosa Ana

Sylver estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, buscando alguien que pueda salvarle, pero era imposible. Fuera del estadio sólo se escucharon unos ruidos y cuando estos se calmaron Ana y Azuka salieron mientras el estadio se derrumbaba a sus espaldas

Ahora me siento mejor – le dijo Azuka a Ana con una sonrisa

También yo. Ya me dio hambre, vamos a comer – le contesto la chica

- por supuesto

Tenemos grandes ofertas y promociones – le dijo alegremente Karim al escuchar la conversación de las chicas, pero Azuka y Ana lo miraron fríamente y por su bien corrigió lo que había dicho – la casa invita. Coman lo que quieran

Yoh y los demás se acercaron al lugar de los escombros en busca de Sylver ni bien las chicas desaparecieron en el restaurante. Él estaba tirado debajo de unos escombros.

Estás bien?? – le preguntó Yoh preocupado

Mamá?? – respondió el Apache muy adolorido y confundido

Esa es mi frase. Eva 01, ataca!! – le reclamó Shinji levantados debajo de algunos escombros, al parecer no había podido abandonar el estadio a tiempo

Por fin algo de acción – dijo emocionado el Eva y Sylver es lanzado por los aires como pelota de fútbol.

Ahora me siento con ganas de enfrentar al mundo sin deprimirme, lo miraré de frente – dijo Shinji con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

La basta de tu pantalón está rota – le dijo Joro Joro

El mundo no me quiere, me odia, yo me odio, nadie me quiere, el mundo estaría mejor sin mí – dijo el piloto poniéndose en cuclillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas

Creí que ya no te deprimirías – le recordó

No entiendes, mi vida es muy difícil, mi padre me odia. Él mató a mi madre, nadie me quiere, mi novia me dejo por alguien menor que yo – respondió sin salir de su estado

Ya verás que todo se solucionará – le dijo Yoh tratando de levantarle el animo

Nadie me comprende – negó

Ya no j#&// Vamos a comer – dijo Yoh molesto por la actitud del piloto

Y así todos se marcharon, hasta el Eva 01ya que la invitación también se extendió para él y todos los Evas que estaban viendo la pelea.

**Espero que les guste, un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo pero como estaba en script lo borraron, lo he arreglado un poco y si les gusta dejen review y si no tambien**


End file.
